Pequeños grandes problemas
by Hikari.Corpse
Summary: Por una pequeña aventura en Jotho, Silver fue maldecido, por un Pokémon fantasma, ¿Cuales serán las secuelas de esta maldición?
1. La maldición de Mismagius

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, en fin… Este es un Fic… Más que nada estilo cómico fantástico. Así que no se si contara con parejas.  
Bueno, en fin**.

* * *

Pequeños grandes problemas.

**Capítulo 1: La maldición de Mismagius.**

Era una nublada mañana en Johto, un sonriente chico caminaba por Pueblo Primavera, con su bufanda color negro, Dirigiéndose hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Elm, para atender una importante misión.  
Al pasar por cierta cuadra, se topó con una sorpresa. Un chico de ojos plateados, y pelo rojo. Su sonrisa se apagó, y lo miro neutralmente. El otro chico, tampoco podía poner un esfuerzo en una sonrisa, aunque el esfuerzo no era mucho…  
Era un silencio incomodo, solo las hojas se veían pasar, movilizadas por el viento… Era realmente incomodo…  
.- Hola…- Fueron las palabras del chico de ojos dorados.  
.- Hola…- Le respondió el chico e ojos Plateados, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.  
.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto Gold.  
.- Lo mismo que tú, supongo…- Le respondió.  
Gold, esbozó una risa burlesca, y escupió algo de aire, intentando contener la risa.  
.- ¡JA! ¡El profesor Elm jamás llamaría a alguien como tú, para cumplir una misión!  
A Silver se le hincho una vena en la sien.  
.- ¿En serio? Seguramente llamaría al más depravado, soso, flojo, embustero, e idiota de todo el grupo Dex Holders.  
.- ¡A quien le llamas Embustero! Viendo a un ladrón como tú! Hasta cualquier cosa es mejor que ser tú…  
.- ¡¿A qué viene eso!? ¡Sabes que yo deje ese mundo hace mucho!- Tomándolo por la bufanda.  
.- ¡Naces ladrón te mueres ladrón!- dijo burlescamente.  
Antes de que se golpearan hasta dejarse las caras deformadas, lo último que vieron fue, Slowpokes antes de darse cuenta que ambos estaban en la pared, rodeados por un cráter asemejado al que deja un meteoro pequeño, al chocar con la tierra.  
Al abrir más los ojos, vieron a una chica con una falda amarilla, y una Blusa roja, con una cara de pocos amigos, con unas ojeras parecidas a las que tiene un Zigzagoon.  
.- Estoy muy cansada para estar aguantando a los 2 tan temprano… ¿Les ha quedado claro?- les dijo a los dos con una voz de ultratumba.  
.- Entendido…- respondieron.  
Se pararon adoloridos, con un martillo en la espalda, y con la cabeza a punto de explotar.  
Los tres, fueron a la puerta, llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie respondía…  
.- Parece que no hay nadie…- dijo Gold.  
.- Creo que tienes razón…- dijo Silver, intentando abrir la puerta.  
Crystal observo a Silver, y vio que no se abría.  
.- Intentaste más fuerte.- corrió a Silver y tomo el picaporte, y lo tiro con mucha más fuerza. Abriendo la puerta. Pero llevándose el cerrojo del picaporte con la abertura…  
Gold y Silver, estaban con ojos de platos; Realmente había dormido con los Mankeys, o se quedó trabajando hasta, quien sabe qué hora.  
.- ¿C-C-Crys, t-te sientes bien…?- pregunto Gold preocupado.  
.- Claro Gold, solo que estoy algo cansada…- dijo sonriente, pese a su sonrisa, con esas ojeras…  
Crys daba mucho miedo…  
Entre bostezos, vieron al Prs. Elm, salir del segundo piso, de su laboratorio.  
.- Bien quiero que los tres se sienten.- les pidió el Profesor Elm.  
Ellos intentando no romperle la cara al profesor, más Crystal que los otros dos, se sentaron.  
.- Necesito que los tres vayan a la Torre Quemada, y busquen una Piedra Noche. Se encuentra en lo más profundo de la torre.  
.- En serio, ¿y no tiene otras piedras para probar?- Le pregunto Silver.  
.- Veras, fueron robadas por cierta persona que tú conoces…- Y le mostro una foto de Blue, con una bolsa, llena de piedras evolutivas.  
Silver se quedó callado y avergonzado.  
.- Bien, al llegar a este punto, hay un altar donde se posaba Lugia.  
Crys estuvo toda la mañana cabeceando, y somnolienta, y escuchar a un Profesor hablar, daba más sueño.  
El orden de los puestos era así:  
Silver a un costado, Gold al medio, y Crystal al otro costado.  
Crystal, finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, más específicamente…  
En el hombro de Gold.  
Gold al sentir el aroma del cabello de Crystal, se sonrojo al instante.  
Cuando Silver lo volteo a ver, intento contener la risa, pero solo salió, un sonido intentando contener la risa a carcajadas, pero era inevitable, nada era más gracioso que ver la cara de Gold, como la de un perfecto idiota.  
.- Cr-Crys… Estas…  
.- Bien eso es lo que quiero que hagan, ahora entre más rápido mejor.  
Cuando Crys abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta en donde estaba un frenesí Gancho Alto, fue lo que se ganó Gold, estaba muy sonrojada.  
Este se paró y se dirigió a Silver:  
.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que siempre me toquen a mí los golpes, y a ti los halagos de parte de ella!?  
.- ¡Cierra la boca Gold! ¡Ahora váyanse!- Grito Elm.  
Y finalmente los echo a los tres.  
.- A la Torre Quemada, Togetaro! Grito Gold.  
.- ¡Tupeon!- saco a su Xatu de su pokeball y los cinco volaron a Ciudad Iris.

Ya en la torre, se dispusieron a buscar el altar de Lugia, al fin de al cabo, era parecido a la Torre de Hojalata. Igual de grande, igual de confusa, igual de polvorienta y vieja…  
Estaba lleno de Pokémon fantasmas, lo que hacían dar miedo a ellos dos. Hasta que llegaron al tan esperado altar, y ahí, había dos piedras noches.  
.- Así que esto es lo que quiere… unas piedras color negro tan feas…- se dijo Gold.  
.- Estas sirven para evolucionar a algunos Pokémon.- Explico Silver  
.- Pues deben ser Pokémon muy feos…- dijo con una expresión de asco.  
.- Pokémon feo, ¿he?- Dijo una voz de ultratumba atrás de Gold.  
.- Buen intento Crystal, me asustaste, pero te pediría con todo cariño, que dejaras de usar esa horrible voz…- dijo realmente asustado Gold.  
.- Gold… Aquí esta Crystal…- Le dijo Silver frente a él.  
Gold, poco a poco, se dio vuelta y vio a un Mismagius, con un Haunter a su lado.  
.- ¡WAAAA!- gritaron los tres.  
.- ¡Ah! Arceus santo, ¡¿Por qué los gritos?!- dijo la Mismagius.  
.- ¡Diablos! ¡Como gritan estos humanos!, ¿no señorita?  
.- Claro, pero no podemos tratar así a nuestros invitados, Haunter, trae un poco de té, para los invitados.  
.- Si señorita.- El Haunter, fue a una alacena, y saco cinco tazas de té, con unas tazas.  
Gold, Crystal y SIlver, fueron elevados por el poder psíquico de Mismagius, y sentados en unas sillas viejas. Los ojos de los tres eran como platos, estaban sorprendidos.  
.- Bueno, bueno, que les trae a mi linda torre…- Pregunto sonriente la Mismagius.  
Ninguno de los tres contesto.  
.- Tranquilos, no deben estar nerviosos, he estado aquí desde hace mucho… Siéntanse comidos y díganme que les trajo a esta humilde Torre.- dijo nuevamente la Mismagius.  
.- Bueno… vinimos a buscar una piedra especial para la evolución Pokémon.- dijo Crystal.  
.- Claro, déjenme buscarles todas las piedras de la Torre. Se escuchó un chasqueo de dedos y unos Gastlys aparecieron, y al escuchar una orden, salieron a buscar.  
.- Ya está listo el té.- Dijo el Haunter.  
.- Gracias, Haunter.- y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.  
.- Pss, Silver. ¿Cómo chasqueo los dedos?- al darse cuenta, el solo se encogió de hombros.  
.- Díganme… creen en la magia.  
.- Pss, claro que no, ¡es solo un juego! ¡Basura de los medios!- dijo Gold con una sonrisa como si nada pasara.  
Mismagius, se sintió ofendida ante eso… Pero no dio a mostrarlo.  
.- Aquí están las piedras.- Llegaron millones, Piedras hojas, fuego, agua, eléctrica, oval, etc…  
Silver las examino, pero no vio la correcta.  
.- Gracias por tomarse la molestia… pero ninguna de esta nos sirve.  
.- Oh, es una pena, son todas las que tengo…- dijo de forma lastimosa.  
.- Y qué hay de esa de arriba.- Apunto al altar, con una cara poco creyente.  
Gold se paró de su asiento y tomo la piedra Noche, y se la mostro a Mismagius.  
.- Bueno, encontramos lo que vinimos a buscar, adiós.- La ignoro olímpicamente, y paso de largo.  
.- Muchas gracias por su hospedada, gracias.- Agradeció Crystal.  
.- Muchas gracias.- le agradeció Silver.

Unos segundos después de despedirse se escuchó, que se había roto un cristal, y que los Gastly salían huyendo a toda velocidad.  
.- Oh no… creo que es muy pronto para que se vayan…- le dijo con malicia.  
.- Al ser un increyente en la magia, debes de ser castigado…. Y como todos son unos chiquillos, alabadores de su adolescencia… Creo que es el castigo correcto.

_Claro es el cielo que en rojo en las tarde prevalece, deteniendo el tiempo como un reloj, la virtud del crecimiento la perderán sin otro remedio, al contrario… El reloj se dará vuelta, el tiempo volverá a ser lo que fue un día, ¡y todos ustedes se verán en esa mala Desdicha!_- resito la Mismagius.  
Creo una Bola Sombra, y la tomo en dirección a ellos, al ver como sus amigos estaban paralizados de miedo, reacciono, y movió a su mejor amigo fuera del ataque, pero su amiga recibió parte del ataque, y a él le dio con toda la fuerza.  
Solo se escuchó la risa malévola de la Mismagius, y desapareció todo.  
.- Chicos, ¡Chicos!- los auxilio inmediatamente. Y los llevo a todos a sus casas.

Silver abrió los ojos poco a poco, y vio el techo, era una de sus guaridas, cerca del Pueblo Primavera.  
.- Mi cabeza… Que me paso…  
Se levantó, y se dirigió al lago más cercano…  
Al ver, detenidamente su rostro, vio algo diferente. Pero no sabía que...  
Al ir a su refrigerador, vio que no tenía nada de comida, así que tenía que ir al mercado a comprar. Conocía a una señora del Pueblo cerezo, la que le tenía mucho cariño, según ella porque Silver se parecía a su hijo.  
Al llegar, y ver a la señora la saludo cordialmente.  
.- Buenos días cariño, vienes por la comida de Pokémon de Hielo, agua y Tierra ¿no?  
.- La misma, y algo para mí también, por favor.  
.- Claro cariño…- al preparar las cosas para su compra, la señora examino más a Silver.  
.- Sabes, creo que te ves más joven…- le dijo.  
.- Usted cree…- le dijo sonriente.  
.- en verdad te ves más pequeño.

Al salir de la tienda, se sintió confundido, y vio que Gold estaba pasando por esa Ruta, y se dispuso a comprobar lo que tenía.  
Junto a él, venia Crystal.  
Silver se acercó.  
.- ah, mira es Silver.-dijo Crystal.  
Silver no respondio, solo miro a Gold hacia arriba, y se midió con Crystal también, al ver a Crys, se temió lo que esperaba…  
Se alejó, de ello, y sus dos amigos lo fueron a ver.  
.- ¿Te ocurre algo, Silver…?

.- ¿Silver, te sientes mal…?  
.- Me encoji…  
.- ¿Cómo?

.- Me encogí, estoy más chico….

* * *

**¡Oh Por DIOS! Que habrá hecho la maldición de Mismagius, habrá afectado a Crys y Gold. ¿Cuál es la moraleja de este cuento?  
Lo sabrán en el Próximo capítulo de ''La maldición de Mismagius''.**


	2. Reducción

Capítulo 2: Reducción.

.- ''¿¡Que tomaste?!''- ''Le regaño Gold.- No puedes encogerte, ¡tienes 16 años!''

.- ''¿¡Entonces como estoy más chico?!''- le reclamo Silver.

.- ''Quizás nosotros crecimos…''- Les dijo a los dos que peleaban. Estos, no reaccionando bien, arqueando una ceja, y cara confundida.

.- ''Piensen… Silver es más joven que nosotros dos, por lo que su crecimiento está más atrasado.''- Explico Crys.  
Gold, analizando lo que dijo, le encontró mucha razón. Crystal era mayor, él era el del ''Medio'', y Silver era el más chico. No era razón para alarmarse por el crecimiento atrasado que tenía Silver.  
Se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Gold, y este, se agacho y tomo sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de un niño pequeño.

.- ''Es cierto pequeño Silver, no hay porque alarmarse por un problema de crecimiento, ya serás tan fuerte y grande como tu Gold-niichan.- le dijo infantilmente, con sarcasmo, ironía, y burla en su voz.

En casos como estos, Silver le daba un puñetazo en el estómago, si era de mayor magnitud, en la cara.  
Esta vez, iba a seguir el juego…

.- Es cierto, algún día seré tan grande como tu Gold-niichan, pero niichan, no crees que es hora de que tomes tus píldoras para espalda, que ya estas ¡MUY VIEJO!

.- ¡¿A quién le vienes a llamar viejo, Mocoso!?  
.- No te gusta ¡¿verdad!?  
.- ¡Enano!  
.- Gigante.  
.- Gnomo.  
.- ¡Golurk!  
.- Mocoso.  
.- ¡Viejo!  
.- ¡Estas en Friendzone de Blue!

Eso fue un golpe en la entrepierna para Silver, no era justo que lo dijera, si jugar sucio quería, sucio iban a jugar.

.- ¡Crystal me quiere más que a ti!- Le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo, cual niño pequeño haciendo una travesura.

Gold, al escuchar esas palabras, se dio vuelta para ver a Crystal, y esta estaba nerviosa. Camino hasta la puerta del Profesor Elm, entro y cerró la puerta…. Con pestillo.

.- ''¡A ese mocoso lo voy hacer puré!- Susurro, dirigiéndose al parque, a donde Silver corrió despavorido.''

Mientras tanto Silver….

Estaba sentado en una banca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas, intentar no ceder a estos extraños caprichos involuntarios que su cuerpo le brindaba.  
Pero era imposible, él quería hacerlo, pero no quería a la vez… No podía entender por qué… Había perdido el amor a esa cosa, hace ya mucho, y ni tanto… jamás había sentido tantas ganas de:  
- …

Jugar Futbol…  
Estaba sentado viendo como 2 niños jugaban alegremente. En el fondo los maldecía a tantos niveles.  
Hasta que no pudo más, se levantó y tímidamente, pero a la vez firme, pregunto:

.- ''¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?''- Les dijo tímidamente. Los niños pararon de jugar, y lo miraron de pies a cabeza, y sonrieron.

.- ''¡Claro que puedes jugar!''- El niño tomo la pelota, y la lanzo a Silver, este feliz la atrapo con uno de sus pies. Empezaron a jugar un partido de futbol, en donde a Silver le costaba trabajo evadir a esos niños, usualmente era más ágil….

Gold, cansado de buscar toda la santa tarde a Silver para darle una lección, se sentó en el mismo banco en donde Silver estaba tiempo atrás.  
Pudo notar a tres niños jugar a la pelota, dos de 11 años y uno de 13 de pelo rojo, le recordó a su amigo Silver, lo que lo hacía molestarse más. Lo cual callo en la cuenta, los ojos de ese niño eran plateados, su cabello era rojo oscuro, y… era realmente torpe… Por esto último dudo que fuera su amigo.

Ya era bastante tarde, y los niños se tenían que ir, tomaron la pelota, y se fueron despidiéndose de Silver muy amablemente se despidió, y al ver como su amigo lo miraba desde la banca, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.  
Gold se levantó, y se dirigió a su amigo, viendo como la perspectiva se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Hasta que termino en frente.  
Gold miro hacia abajo, y vio a Silver más pequeño, más de lo normal. Porque, de la media frente que los separaba de la estatura igualada, hace unas horas, ahora era una cabeza completa de diferencia.

.- ''¿¡Qué diablos te paso!?- Exclamo Gold muy preocupado.''

.- ''Estaba jugando con esos niños a la pelota, no lo sé… Se sintió raro…''- Le confeso sonrojado.

.- ''¡No! ¡Mírate estas más bajo que antes!- le grito Gold.''

.- ¡''No eras tú el que crecía!''- le dijo inflando sus mejillas y apuntándolo con su dedo.  
Gold solo lo miro neutralmente, y le tomo la manga que le sobraba en su chaqueta. Haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

.- ''¡Tenemos que hacer algo!''- le gritaba Silver.

.- ''SI algo se de la región de Jotho, es que en pueblo primavera está plagado de cerebritos.''- Tomo a Silver, lo puso en su espalda y salió a toda velocidad hacia su pueblo natal, a buscar a Elm y a Crys.  
Al llegar y abrir la puerta como desesperados, vieron que Crys y Elm, organizaban unas cosas.

.- ''Hola Gold, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?''- Le dijo Elm.

.- ''veras tengo un pequeño problema…''- Dijo vacilante.

.- ''¿Cuál?''- Le dijo Crys desinteresadamente.

.- ''Este.''- Se dio vuelta y dejo caer al Silver de 12 años al suelo.

.- ''¿¡Qué diablos le paso?!''- Gritaron ambos a la vez.

.- ''No lo sé, hace unas horas era de 16 ahora es de 12.''- Les dijo alterado Gold.

Elm empezó a examinar a Silver, y ver lo que le pasaba.  
.- ''Al parecer es un ataque de ''Reducción''.''- Explico Elm.- ''Es cuando un Pokemon intenta aumentar su evasión encogiéndose, eso debe ser.''- Dijo finalmente.  
.- ''Mañana estarás bien Silver.''- Le dijo Crys.

.- ''Bien, me iré a casa.''- les dijo a los tres.  
Y le siguió Gold, Elm y finalmente Crys.  
Silver al llegar se acostó en una cama, y se puso a dormir.

Al despertar, se levantó de su cama, y se miró en el espejo. Bueno, más o menos el mechón de pelo que tiene en la cabeza.  
Al verse una vez más, más pequeño que ayer, de 10 años más o menos, se tocó la cara para verlo. Su cara se infantilizo más, tenía los ojos más grandes, hasta… Era tierno…  
Y sin pensarlo… Se fue corriendo a la casa de Gold.

* * *

Hikari-chan: Imagínate a Silver de ese tamaño, *p*

Monito: Te quedo corto.

Hikari: Lo se... Al fin de al cabo. Les tiene esperando mas...

¡Bye!


	3. Recuperando lo perdido

**¡Holas! Bien tercera parte de "Pequeños grandes problemas".**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios, y por los apoyos que me dan, y los que están de acuerdo que ver a ese Silver, sería un verdadero amor Y violable también…**

**En fin, disfruta e imagina todas las hemorragias nasales que tuvo la creadora al crear este Fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Recuperando lo perdido.

Silver estaba desesperado ¡tenía 16 años! ¿¡Cómo era posible que se encogiera más?! Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya en la puerta de la casa de Gold. Toco la puerta, pero por ser pequeño y su fuerza había disminuido considerablemente, así que del otro lado no lo escucharían.

Se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, y vio un árbol, que daba a la habitación de Gold. Se dirigio hasta el, y saco a su Weavile. Weavile, miro a Silver confundido, luego se aterro de sobremanera. Empezó a tocar a Silver, su cabellos sus mejillas, sus ojos. Luego empezó a llorar, Weavile, no era nada sin Silver.

.- ¡No, no, no! ¡No llores, mira soy yo! ¡Silver, el chico de ojos plata, pelo rojo! ¡El cascarrabias, solo me encogí, por favor Weavile no llores!- Le dijo haciéndole muecas para que se calmara.

Weavile, lo miro bien, le estiro las mejillas, y sonrió. Se paró derecho, y espero la orden de Silver.

.- Escala y llévame al cuarto de Gold.- Asintió con la cabeza, llevo a Silver en su espalda y subió el árbol.

Cuando llegaron a la ventana de Gold, la abrieron. Y la cama estaba al lado de la cama, y lo vieron dormir, cual Mankey…. Este lo zamarreo un poco, pero nada. Fue en ese momento, la hora de la venganza….

_Nota de la creadora:_

_(Y como muchos de ustedes podrán intuir, la venganza, sería la misma por el dolor. Si no me entendiste nada, solo te pido que recuerdes un poco más los capítulos anteriores, y sigas leyend)._

Silver esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa, retrocedió de a poco, y se paró en la ventana, y salto.

…

…

…

….

En la entrepierna de Gold. Este, soltó un alarido tan fuerte que se cayó de la cama.

.- ¿Gold? ¿Hijo estas bien?- Silver escucho a la madre de Gold, y se escondió bajo la cama.

.- ¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?- Lo encontró en el suelo, y con las sabanas sobre él.

.-Si…. Madre… Estoy perfectamente….- Le dijo levantando la mano.

.- Hijo… No deberías ver esas películas de terror, sino tienes pesadillas, vuelve a dormir… Son las 07:30 de la mañana.- Dio un bostezo, y cerró la puerta.

Gold se levantó, y se dirigió a ver lo que había provocado ese GRAN dolor. Y reviso bajo la cama y vio a un Silver y un Weavile, mirándolo nervioso.

.- Ñaa… Es solo un sueño… me voy a dormir…- Se acostó en su cama, y durmió otra vez.

Silver, salió y miro a Gold otra vez dormir. Le daba asco…

Silver lo zamarreo otra vez. Sin resultado. Le estiro las mejillas y la nariz.

.- Eres una bestia para cuando duermes.- Susurro Silver.

Esta vez, se posó otra vez en la ventana, y cayó en su estómago. Esta vez, Gold no grito, solo solto aire, y miro a Silver con odio.

.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Le susurro enfadado.

.- Llévame al laboratorio del Profesor Elm.- Le ordeno.

.- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Son las 07:30 de la mañana! ¿¡y quieres que te lleve a la casa de un científico!?- Silver le asintió con la cabeza. Gold no le dijo nada, se tapó con las sabanas y dejo caer a Silver.

Silver ya estaba cabreado… Y no iba a aguantar a Gold otra vez, menos con esta forma.

Se acercó a la cama, y abofeteo a Gold tan fuerte que lo despertó. Este, no alcanzo a decir nada.

.- Llévame al laboratorio del profesor Elm, o te golpeare tan fuerte ahí abajo, que te dejare sin descendencia…- Le dijo con una voz grave.

.- ¡Esta bien! ¡Te voy acompañar! Pero por favor deja de ser tan malvado y chantajista.- le suplico.

.- Bien, vamos…- le dijo bajándose de la cama.

.- Espera… No puedo ir en pijama. Tengo que ponerme ropa para la época.- Silver giro sus ojos y se sentó a esperar.- Tu también deberías.- le dijo Gold.

.- ¿Y con qué?- Gold busco en el armario, y vio un chaleco de color negro que le llegaba hasta las muñecas, un pantalón de jeans, y unos zapatos color negro. Que curiosamente, Gold, hace un buen tiempo atrás, se negó a que su madre botara ese conjunto.

.- Póntelo.- Le dijo Gold.

.- ¿Para qué?- Le dijo con desconfianza.

.- ¿Vas a ir allá con ropa que te queda 4 veces más grande que tú?- Le dijo sarcástico.

.- Bien… me la pondré.- Le dijo a regañadientes.

Gold y Silver se pusieron sus conjuntos. Y antes de salir, Gold detuvo a Silver.

.- ¿¡Ahora qué?!- Le dijo irritado.

Gold, le puso una bufanda en su cuello.

.- No quiero que me contagies cuando te resfríes.-le dijo.

Partieron ambos, muertos de frio, sin importar la ropa que llevaran.

.- Día sábado en la mañana, cagandome de frio, solo para que este mocoso vaya a la casa de Elm.

.- Si te das cuenta de que estoy más bajo y joven ¿no?- Le dijo molesto.

.- Algo…- le dijo vacilante.

Al llegar a la casa de Elm, maravillados sí podrían encontrar acogimiento tibio, y cómodo para quedarse. Pero nada de eso….

La puerta estaba abierta, y el laboratorio estaba lleno de escarcha, nieve.

.- Sabes… en momentos como este… Me hubiera gustado que Crys, no fuera tan violenta….- Le dijo entristecido, y abrazándose para detener el frio.

Pero tuvieron que quedarse ahí hasta las 12:00, para que alguien los viniera a socorrer, como las damiselas que son.

.- ¿Qué hacen los 2 aquí?- le dijo Crys.

.- Crys, el abuelo Elm mintió, Silver sigue igual de enano que siempre…

.- ¡Oye!

.- ¿¡Que hacen tan temprano en el laboratorio!?- Les dijo a los tres, con unas ojeras muy grandes.

.- Silver sigue chico.- Dijo levantándolo.

.- Bien… he estado investigando esta anécdota, y parece que tendré que ver un poco más a fondo y con ayuda del Profesor Oak. Lo llamare ahora.- Dijo bostezando.

Los tres esperaban ansiosos lo que dijera.

.- Hola... Profesor Oak, habla Elm…. Veras, Silver ha estado encogiéndose, tanto en tamaño como en edad….ya veo... Y Green… Aja… Bien, les avisare… Adiós.

.- ¿¡Que le dijo?!- Les dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

.- Tendrás que esperar hasta pasado-mañana. El profesor Oak está en una importante reunión. Y Green, esta con los nervios de punta, ya que se acerca la Liga navidad. La liga empieza en tres días, y Oak, termina su reunión pasado-mañana.

.- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No me puedo quedar así!- Les dijo Silver.

.- Por ahora, ustedes dos tendrán que hacerse cargo de Silver.- Apunto a Gold y a Crys.

.- ¡AH! ¡Espera! A mis 10 años, ya vivía solo, puedo hacerme cargo de mí.- Le dijo molesto.

.- Te recuerdo que las épocas frías como estas, las pasabas en Pueblo Cerezo. Ahora que nadie te recordara así de pequeño, tendrás que vivir en una de tus guaridas, lo que no te recomiendo, ya que los Usarings, bajan en épocas frías, y perfectamente mientras duermes, ellos podrían entrar, vencer a tus Pokemon, y cortarte en cachitos, todo eso mientras duermes…- Le dijo Elm con una mirada sombría.

.- Creo… que me iré con Crys y Gold…- Le dijo asustado.

.- No te preocupes, Al menos yo te cuidare, te quedaras en mi casa.- Le dijo apuntando a Gold.

.- ¡No, no, no, no y no! Silver dormirá en mi casa, de hombre a hombre.- Dijo tomándolo.

Crys solo suspiro.

.- Bien, ahora los tres, les pediría amablemente, que… ¡MOVIERAN SUS TRASEROS DE AQUÍ!- Y los echo del laboratorio.

Bien, ya son las 13:40, creo que debemos ir almorzar.

.- Vayamos a comer a fuera.- Sugirió Crys.

.- ¡Espagueti! ¡Vamos haya!- Grito Gold, arrastrando a los tres.

Gold por fin termino el tercer plato de Espagueti, que pidió. Crys lo miraba avergonzada, y Silver no le ponía atención, estaba anonadado con el partido de Futbol del frente.

.- ¿Quieres ir, Silver?- Le pregunto Crys, este asintió con la cabeza sonrojado.

.- ¿¡Qué esperas?!, ¡vamos, quiero ver que tan capaz eres con el balón!- le ordeno Gold.

Silver se levantó y fue a jugar con los niños. Estos sin problemas lo aceptaron.

Gold estaba estresado, las habilidades de Silver con el balón, eran pésimas.

.- ¡A ESO LE LLAMAS FINTA! ¡Un Slowpoke lo haría mejor!- Le grito desde la mesa. Se levantó de esta y se dirigió dónde estaban los niños.

.- ¡A ver niñitas vamos a dejar algo en claro, intenten pasarme, y verán lo que es una Finta!- de repente todos los niños se abalanzaron contra Gold, y un niño le dijo a Silver.

.- Vamos lo tenemos cubierto, pasa al frente.- Silver asintió, y se dirigió a una portería natural (un par de árboles), y metió el Gol.

Hicieron un partido justo, 4 Vs 4, y Gold era el árbitro.

Silver pasaba por la pista sin problemas, hasta que se topó con el último niño, y este le hizo una zancadilla. Y ambos cayeron, lo de Silver fue accidental, lo del niño lo hizo adrede.

.- ¡Waa!- Chillaba el niño.

.- ¡Oye tú! Tu eres el mocoso que lastimo a mi hermano.- Le dijo un chico, tomando a Silver del Chaleco.

.- No, para empezar tu hermano, le hizo una zancadilla a Silver.- Le dijo Gold.

.- A si, pruébalo.

.- No tengo como probarlo.- Le dijo Gold.

.- Entonces, el equipo de mi hermano gana.- Le dijo desafiante.

.- Vas arreglar las cosas injustamente…. Te retamos, si ganamos, nunca te volvemos a ver por aquí, si perdemos… Jamás volveremos a dar la cara aquí.

.- Bien, trato hecho.

Mientras Crys veía nerviosa.

.- Gold… En que te metiste ahora…

Cuando el partido empezó, Silver le tomó la delantera, y le dio un pase a Gold. Pero este le detuvo el chico mayor, y se dirigió a la portería, he hizo un Gol.

Luego en la segunda parte, Silver le hizo una finta a los dos chicos y metió el gol él solo.

Y asi, hasta que paso media hora. Estaban empatados a 7, el que metía el Gol 8 ganaba.

Iniciaron los hermanos, pero entre Gold y Silver los bloquearon y les quitaron el balón, justo cuando se hiban a regresar, el chico mayor, pateo la pierna de Silver.

Sono el silbato.

.- ¡Penalti! Para los hermanos.- dijo un niño.

.- vamos Silver, tu puedes.

.- Empieza en la portería.- le dijo el hermano mayor.

Silver estaba asustado, tenía que meter un Gol sí o sí. Avanzo un paso, y el chico de la portería se movió. Dio otro paso, y el chico de la portería, se preparó. Lanzo el balón, y chocó contra un árbol, y luego de unos milisegundos eternos, reboto, dentro de la portería.

Todos celebraban la victoria de Silver y Gold.

.- Bien continúen ustedes.- Gold lanzo la Pelota al aire, y empezó otro partido.

Cuando llego donde Crys estaba, se escuchó unos aplausos por parte de la gente a su alrededor y de Crys.

.- ¿¡Que sucede?!

.- Lo que hiciste fue admirable.- le dijo crys.

.- Tú crees...- le dijo sonrojado.

.- ¡Adiós chicos!- Les dijo un niño, al grupo de Silver. El niño giro la mirada y vio a Gold.

.- ¡Mira mamá, él es padre de Silver!- Le apunto a Gold.

.- Tiene una madre preciosa.- Dijo la madre con dulzura.

Gold y Crys, estaban rojos, y avergonzados. Pero antes de que uno pudiera decir algo la señora se fue, y todas las personas del local, habían dado por hecho de que ambos eran pareja.

.- Estoy cansado del futbol, ¡Vayamos al parque a jugar!- dijo un niño, y todos los demás le siguieron.

.- ¿Que es un parque?- Pregunto Silver.

.- Es un lugar donde hay columpios, resbaladillas, sube-y-baja, y muchas cosas más.- le dijo una niña.

.-Ven con nosotros.- Silver les siguió y le dieron el columpio.

.- No se cómo.- les dijo Silver.

.- Solo te dejas llevar, y te balanceas de un lado a otro.- Le dijo una niña.

Silver se sentó y se balanceo de un lado a otro. Ya un buen rato haciéndolo una sonrisa salió de su rostro. Disfruto todos y cada uno de los juegos, hasta que fue el momento de irse a casa.

Silver se acercó a Gold y a Crys, que habían cambiado de lugar para verlo mejor.

Él se sentó entre los dos, se veía muy somnoliento, y cayo dormido, en el brazo de Gold.

.- creo que deben volver a casa.- le dijo Crys

.- Sabes Crys… Silver de pequeño me cae mejor.- le dijo sonriente.

Tomo a Silver en sus brazos, y lo llevo a casa.

Fin.

* * *

**Monito: ¡Aww!**

**Hikari: Lo sé, es un final molesto….**

**Monito: De que hablas, estuvo perfecto, al fin haces uno más largo.**

**Hikari: Pues es solo el comienzo mi fantástico amigo.**


	4. Quizás Esto no sea tan malo

¡Antes de empezar!

Quiero disculparme por tardar…. Soy estudiante y los profesores me tienen amarrada a la silla estudiando, además de la falta de creatividad, y hacer todo esto de nuevo, ya que la primera vez que lo escribí la historia era muy adulta… y no le viene a la comedia.

También, como punto y aparte, quiero agradecer a todas sus reseñas, cometarios o reviews que me han dejado, y que significan mucho, agradezco la rápida aceptación que tuvo.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Quizás… esto no sea tan malo…

Al regresar a casa luego de ese partido de futbol, con Silver en sus brazos, con las rodillas rasmilladas, sudor seco y frio en su frente, en la espalda de Gold. A Gold, de alguna manera, cargarlo le hacía sentir bien, era una experiencia nueva para él.

Al llegar a la casa, Gold pensaba:

.- Se me tiene que ocurrir una buena excusa para que mi mamá lo acepte en la casa, y así evitar que este aprovechado duerma en la casa de Crys, y le haga… quien sabe qué cosa…- lo miro en su espalda durmiendo dulcemente, con sus ojos cerrados, y el pelo lacio en sus suaves facciones de niño. (adsaadgdafsdass *Muere por desangramiento*)

Luego de explicarle la situación, con una vil mentira salida de su sucia boca, que la madre de Gold se la creyó ciegamente:

.- Veras mamá, este chico que se parece a Silver, es el primo lejano tercero de Silver, el cual por una genética, que solo se repite 3 veces, salió igual a él…- Le dijo con una sonrisa estúpida.

Ella sonrió de forma inocente, y mando a bañar a Silver, este no se quejó y se fue cansado al baño principal de la casa. Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar una discusión entre la madre de Gold y Gold.

.- ¡Arceus! Tienes una herida, ven déjame curarte.

.- Espera mamá, pasara te lo prometo.

.- Nada de eso, ven acá.

.- No, mamá, ¡MAMÀ!

Silver escucho un alarido de dolor, en la parte baja de la casa. Silver sin poder contenerse ante lo que escucho, rio a carcajadas, su amigo Weavile, salió de su Pokèball, y lo miro con sorpresa. Este solo acaricio su cabeza, y salto al agua seguido de su amigo.

.- Creo que tendremos que lavarte el pelo…- Le dijo maliciosamente a su amigo, este se puso azul del miedo, y salió rápidamente de la bañera.

.- ¡Espera!- le grito, tomo una botella de jabón y lanzo el líquido pegajoso al piso, haciendo que Weavile resbalara, Silver salió de la bañera, y lo sentó en un asiento, y empezó a llenar su cabeza de Shampoo, y masajeo.

Silver pudo encontrar diversas cosas en la cabeza de Weavile, tierra, piedras, sangre, y…. un Huevo de Pidgey… Silver lo miro extrañado.

.- ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?- Weavile hizo un gesto con sus manos, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de no saber, como carajos había llegado eso ahí. Ambos se metieron al agua, y abrazo a Weavile por la espalda.

.- Sabes… No es tan malo ser un niño, después de todo…- Le dijo sonriendo melancólico. Weavile solo sonrió, salieron de la bañera, y fueron a la cama.

Y así, pasaron 2 días en los que Silver, pasó en la casa de Gold. Durante esos días, se hacía pasar por el sobrino lejano tercero de Silver, o como le decía su madre:

Silver Jr.

Estaban una tarde, viendo un programa Tauringa Omega, el cual, se ponían como fieras si era interrumpido de alguna manera.

Esa tarde, había sonado el teléfono, la madre contesto.

.- Hola… si… bien, les avisare. ¡Hijo! ¡Te llaman al teléfono!- Le grito la madre desde la cocina.

.- Ya voy.- Le dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

.- Hola…. ¿Gold?, Te necesitamos en el laboratorio, ahora.- Le dijo la voz de Crys.

.- Espera 30 segundos…..- Le dijo claramente.

….

.- ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá con Pikachu!? ¿¡Sus heridas serán lo suficiente para no dejarlo en pie?! Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo de: ¡Tauringa Omega!- Se escuchó apagar la tele.

.- ¡Mueve tu grasiento culo del sofá que tenemos que ir al laboratorio!- Se escuchó que cerraban la puerta.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Elm, con una caja en sus brazos.

.- Al imbécil se le olvido colgar el teléfono…- Le dijo mirando el teléfono.

Mientras tanto, de camino a la casa del profesor Elm…

.- ¿Me tuviste que sacar a patadas de tu casa?- Le dijo Silver, poniéndose la chaqueta.

.- ¿De qué te quejas? De todas formas, de alguna manera me las arreglaría para dejarte en la calle…- Le dijo indiferente.

Silver, le pateo la canilla, y salió corriendo mientras Gold se retorcía de dolor…

Silver corría como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de alguien que, en ese momento, se le parecía que lo perseguía se le parecía. Silver, al mirar hacia atrás no vio nada… Había perdido a Gold de vista, empezó a caminar siempre mirando hacia atrás. Choco con algo.

Volteo su cabeza, para ver con lo que choco, y vio que era Cys.

.- ¡Hola Silver!- Le dijo Crys con una sonrisa, luego de esta acción, miro a los lados curiosa.- ¿Dónde está Gold?

Silver giro su cabeza a los lados. En ese momento pudo escuchar la voz de Gold gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Silver.

Silver, se escondió detrás de las piernas de Crystal, y miraba en dirección donde Gold gritaba. Crystal confundida, nada más se quedó de pie, y lo miro extrañada.

Gold miraba a los lados con violencia, hasta que vio a Silver atrás de Crystal, abrazado a una de sus piernas. Esto hizo que la ira de Gold, solo se incrementaba.

.- ¡Silver!- Le dijo con ira.

Silver nada más lo miro, y con una sonrisa pícara, abrazo más la pierna deCrystal.

Gold corrió hasta el pero, Crystal lo detuvo con una patada en el estómago de Gold haciendo que saliera volando con gran velocidad.

.- ¡Se está aprovechando de ti!- Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

.- ¡Silver jamás haría eso!- Le dijo defendiéndolo.

.- Gold, quería golpearme y aprovecho que soy pequeño para lastimarme…- Le dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos.

Crystal lo miro con ojos amenazadores.

.- ¡Es mentira!- Le dijo con una mirada asustadiza.

.- ¡SILENCIO!- Les dijo Elm al oído.

Todos se pusieron derechos y escucharon al Profesor Elm.

.- El profesor Oak, tuvo un atraso en su reunión, así que no podrá ayudar a Silver, por ahora.

Todos suspiraron resignados, Silver menos que Gold y Crystal.

.- Pero…- Les dijo a los tres.- Green acabo más rápido con su trabajo de líder de Gimnasio, así que deberían ir a preguntarle.

Salieron de la casa del profesor Elm, y Crys, Gold y Silver, emprenderían el viaje a Kanto.

Crys miro extrañada a Silver:

.- Silver… ¿Haz notado que no te has encogido?- Le dijo Crys a Silver que se encontraba acostado en el Xatu de Crys.

.- Ahora que lo dices…

.- ¡Ya llegamos!- Grito Gold. Los tres miraron y pudieron ver qué Ciudad Verde, estaba a metros del suelo.

Xatu descendió con delicadeza y precisión, en cambio… el Togekiss de Gold Cayo de bruces al suelo.

.- Hay que practicar el aterrizaje…- Dijo Silver en tono burlón. Gold ignoro y se paró del suelo.

.- Aterrizamos en la Ruta 1, caminemos hasta la Ciudad Verde.

Los tres caminaron unos metros, y nuevamente los instintos de niño de Silver nuevamente le empezaban a ganar. Pero esta vez, sin la intención de jugar sanamente, sino de molestar a alguien…

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerle una zancadilla en frente de un agujero. Justo llegaron a Ciudad Verde. Y ahí una mano conocida los saludo.

.- ¡Hola chicos!- Antes de que Gold pudiera contestar, Red pudo ver a Silver encogido. Y se acerco corriendo hacia ellos, dejando una nube de humo de tierra tras de sí..

Red, lo tomo en sus brazos, le pellizco la mejilla, y le vio el pelo

.- ¿No tenías suficiente con ser un pervertido…? Y ahora eres precoz, Gold….- Le dijo Red con decepción. Gold cambio a su cara a una entre angustia, confusión, enojo y sonrojo. Y no podía evitar balbucear en frente de Red.

.- Y Crys… Creía que eras más responsable…- Le dijo Red en tono de decepción.

Crys cambio su cara a la parecida que tenía Gold hace unos momentos y, Gold, en un lapsus de no balbucear, Grito junto a Crystal.

.- ¡NO! ¡No hicimos nada extraño!- Le dijeron ferozmente, haciendo a Red retroceder, aun con Silver en sus brazos.

.- ¡Jamás haría algo con él ni aunque la tierra y toda la fauna y flora existentes desapréciense!- Esto en el fondo, le dio como espada en la cabeza a Gold, pero sin saber él porque, ataco bajo las mismas técnicas.

.- ¡Yo nunca haría algo con la chica más antipática, enojona, cruel y sadista de todo el reverendo mundo!- Le dijo apuntándola.

Ambos se miraron enojados, y se voltearon sus caras molestas.

Red los miro indiferentes, y se dirigió a Silver.

.- Menudos padres te tocaron, pequeño…- Le dijo a Silver.

.- ¡No somos sus padres!- Le dijeron fuertemente.

.- ¡¿Y qué es esto entonces!?- Grito apuntando a Silver.

.- Un humano claramente…- Dijo Gold. Por su respuesta un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Crystal.

.- Él es Silver, se encogió por razones desconocidas, por eso le vinimos a pedir ayuda a Green-senpai…- Confeso Crystal, algo enojada por el comentario anterior.

.- Mmmm….- Dudo Red, miro al pequeño, esperando que hiciera algo.

.- Realmente soy yo senpai.- Dijo Silver, aunque su aspecto y mente habían cambiado, su voz grave y sombría era la misma que un muchacho de 16 años.

.- ¿¡Pero cómo!?- Grito Red.

Nadie respondió.

.- Ha visto a Green senpai.

.- Si, hace 5 minutos me acaba de echar de su casa.

.- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que se va a poner histérico por esto?- Dijo Silver con algo de irritación.

.- Los quiero acompañar.- Dijo revolviendo la cabeza de Silver.

.- Bien, pero no diga ni haga nada estúpido….- Le dijo Gold.

Red no dijo nada, solo puso a Silver en sus hombros, y camino hasta la casa del entrenador Green.

Gold y Crys estaban atrás, mirándolo molesto.

.- Pss, oye, Silver.- Le susurro Red.

.- ¿Qué?- Le dijo Silver.

.- Hazle una broma a Gold, y yo salgo corriendo.- Le susurro divertido a Silver.

Silver asintió, y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza de Red, en señal que hiciera lo planeado.

Red, se paró unos segundos, y justo cuando Gold pasaba por el lado, Red se agacho a gran velocidad, y Silver….

Le bajo los pantalones a Gold.

.- Gold, se te cayeron los pantalones.- Le dijo Red.

Silver muy contento, y Red eufórico, salieron corriendo. Seguidos de un Avergonzado Gold.

Silver a Red, este estaba muy contento. Miro su cabello, y sonrió. Sentía una emoción que nunca antes había sentido… Sentía euforia por estar con alguien, sentía… Sentía que…

Red era su hermano mayor…

Al mirar al frente, vio a una chica de cabello Rubio, que exclamo:

.- ¿¡Red!?- Red se dio vuelta solo para ver que iba en dirección a Yellow, Red se desvió y chocho con un árbol para no chocar con Yellow. SIlver había caído a unos arbustos, y quedo aturdido por el golpe en su nariz y frente.

.- ¡Red!- Grito Yellow.

Yellow zamarreo repetidas veces a Red, hasta que reacciono.

.- Hola Yellow, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le dijo con una sonrisa, independiente de los moratones en su frente u nariz.

.- Yo soy la debería decir ello…- Le dijo algo asustada por el golpe de su amigo.

.- ¡Estoy muy bien de salud Yellow!- Le dijo acariciando su cabeza

.- Física: Quizás. Mental: Inestable…- Susurro Gold.

.- ¿Qué dijiste?- Le dijo Red molesto.

.- Nada.- Le dijo Gold tomándose sus manos en la nuca y pirándose de ahí.

Yellow, algo sonrojada, saco a Kitty, y le ordeno usar Disp. Demora en la nariz y frente de Red, para crear una venda improvisada.

Kitty cuando termino, no quería entrar en su Pokéball, al contrario quería entrar al bosque, Yellow se lo permitió.

Silver, estaba con un dolor de cabeza, hasta que Kitty se posó en su cabeza. Silver le sonrió, y Kitty emprendió el vuelo, estaba en el aire sin agarrarse a nada, era como flotar, cuando vio que Gold estaba charlando con sus Senpais.

.- Momento perfecto…- Pensó.

Kitty, descendió a gran velocidad, y Silver, paso por arriba de la cabeza de Silver, pero Red, lo agarro.

Yellow, al ver como el niño volador misterioso caia, quería verlo mejor pero:

.- Yellow-san, ¿ha visto a Green-senpai?- Le pregunto a Crys

.- No lo sé… no lo he visto en un buen tiempo. Normalmente lo veo saliendo molesto de su Gimnasio, Blue siempre lo va a visitar.

Gold pudo sentir el aura de enojo de Silver, agarrado a la chaqueta de Red. Gold sonrio maliciosamente.

.- Blue, se la debe de pasar bien ahí, ¿no?- Le dijo burlescamente.

.- Me imagino…- Le dijo Yellow mirando al gimnasio de Green.

Esto solo hizo que el aura de Silver, ahora le levantaran sus cabellos como un sayayin a punto de llegar al Sayayin nivel 1.

Yellow nuevamente tomo su atención al niño volador misterioso de hace un rato, le encontró un parecido impresionante con Silver.

.- ¿Q-quién es ese niño?- Pregunto algo asustada.

.- Soy yo Yellow-san, Silver.- Silver estiro la piel alrededor de sus ojos, nada más para ver los inconfundibles ojos plateados.

Las pupilas de Yellow se dilataron y sus ojos se volvieron de un amarillo oscuro. Parpadeo y Yellow levanto la mirada, y vio el letrero a las afueras de Ciudad Verde que decía:

"Saliendo de Ciudad Verde- Ruta 1- Pueblo Paleta".

Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron como ver un Tyranitar en frente de ti, y giro su cabeza lentamente a la tienda de Ciudad Verde y vio que Blue salía con una bolsa llena de dulces para consentirse como siempre lo hacía.

Yellow repitió esta secuencia muchas veces y siempre veía lo mismo, de su boca salió:

.- Ay no…

.- ¿Qué le sucede Yellow-san?- Le dijo Gold.

.- ¡Hay que esconder a Silver!- Le dijo alterada.

.- No veo por qué tengamos que hacerlo…- Le dijo Gold.

.- ¡Tu no entiendes nada!- Le dijo tomándolo por sus hombros y zamarreándolo repetidas veces.- ¿¡Sabes lo que pasaría si Blue llegara a ver esto?!

.- ¿Que pasaría, Yellow?- Dijo una voz misteriosa. Yellow giro su cabeza lentamente, y vio a Blue con una sonrisa macabra, y deseosa de ser una chismosa.

.- Vamos Yellow, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasaría si me entero de que?- Le dijo acercándose a ella.

.- ¡N-na-nada Blue!- Le dijo Yellow nerviosa.

.- ¡Dímelo!- Le dijo cada vez más cerca.

Yellow miro en donde Silver estaba y susurro.

.- Corre…- Blue noto esto y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la mirada de Yellow.

La cara de Blue cambio de una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, a una infantil y llena de afecto, nada mas al ver aquella criatura de ojos plateados.

.- ¡AAAAHHHHHH!- Blue dio un grito y corrió a abrazar al niño.

Silver se puso rojo cual tomate, y Gold intentando contener la risa, inflo sus mejillas y se tapó la boca. Crys, ante este comportamiento, solo giro sus ojos con los brazos cruzados.

Yellow nada más suspiro. Red fue a verla.

.- ¿Que te ocurre Yellow?- le dijo Red con una sonrisa.

.- Era eso lo que quería evitar.- dijo apuntando a la escena de Silver y Blue.

.- ¿Que lo abrazara?

.- No, que muriera asfixiado…- Le dijo viendo como era aplastado por los brazos de Blue.

Unos minutos después, Blue se dio cuenta de algo.

.- Y ¿Por qué se encogió Silver?- Dijo agachándose sin deshacer el agarre que tenía en el frágil cuerpo pequeño de Silver.

.- ¿¡Como supiste que era Silver?!- Le dijo Crys.

.- Es fácil, ojos plateados, pelo rojo, piel pálida. ¿Conocen a alguien más así?- Les dijo a todos. Ninguno respondió.

.- Vera, aún no sabemos por qué Silver se encogió… venimos a preguntarle a Green-senpai si sabía algo de esto.- Le confeso Crys.

.- De seguro hallaran la manera de que Silver vuelva ser un joven de 16 años.- le dijo Blue.

Todos pudieron ver que Silver estaba triste.

.- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso?- Le pregunto Gold.

Silver no respondió.

.- ¿Te sientes mal?- Le pregunto Yellow.

.- Verán...

.- Me gusta ser un niño. – Les dijo a todos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

¡Chan-Chan! Nuevas confesiones se dan en esta parte, ¿¡Qué ocurrirá en la siguiente?!

Monito: Cuantas hemorragias nasales tuviste esta vez.

Yo: Incontables.

Monito: Entonces, no te molestara que me quede con Ruby ¿Cierto?

Yo: te atreves a tocar a MI Ruby y te destripo vivo…

Monito: Esta bien yandere, calma.

Yo: ¡Un adelanto!

.- ¡¿A QUE DIABLOS SE METIERON AHORA!? ¡Trio de imbéciles!

…

Su caminar fue fatigoso y melancólico, algo no muy común en ella.

¡AH! Quiero agradecer a mi senpai a darme la pareja final.

¡Thank you senpai!


	5. Hagamos algo rápido

Capítulo 5: ¡Hagamos algo rápido!

Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante las palabras de Silver, nadie sabía que decir, era poco común que alguien como Silver, dijera eso con tanta confianza y dulzura en su voz y rostro.

.- ¿¡AH!?- Grito Gold.- ¿¡Por qué quieres seguir siendo un mocoso?! ¡Ya paso ese tiempo de vida para ti! ¡Tienes 16, 16 años! ¡Ya paso esa edad!

Silver no contesto, su cara cambio a seriedad.

.- ¡Contéstame!- Le dijo acercándose.

.- ¡Tú qué diablos vas a saber!- Le dijo con una mirada aterradora, que hizo estremecer a Red, Crys y Yellow. Gold se exalto por el tono de su voz.

.- ¡Yo jamás he sentido felicidad en mi niñez! ¡Me la pase torturado física y mentalmente en un maldito hogar de mierda!- Le dijo aun enfurecido.- ¿¡A eso le llamas vivir!?

Sus rostros irradiaban la rabia más profunda. Nadie decía nada, Gold tenía razón, a la vez que Silver también.

Blue que aún se encontraba abrazándolo por la espalda se separó de él. Silver sintió esto y se dio vuelta para ver que le pasaba. Blue estaba cabizbaja, y se le denotaba una mueca de tristeza en su mirar.

.- ¿Te ocurre algo Blue?- Le pregunto Yellow preocupada.

.- No es nada… Tan solo… Me dolió el estómago de repente…- Le dijo con una voz de tristeza.

Tomo su bolsa de dulces, y los cruzo a todos cabizbaja en dirección a Pueblo Paleta. Su caminar fue fatigoso y melancólico, algo no muy común en ella.

Silver no paraba de sentirse mal, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Blue? No dijo nada que le pudiera molestar en ese momento… O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba él.

Yellow corrió a ver a Blue.

.- ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Puedo prepararte un medicamento si te sientes mal…- Le dijo comprensiva.

.- No es nada Yellow…- Yellow estaba a punto de hablarle nuevamente, pero ella la interrumpió:

.- Acabo de salir de la casa de Green… Está en su casa, por si les interesa.- Le dijo y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Yellow sentía una preocupación enorme, sin embargo ella sabía por lo que su mejor amiga estaba pasando en ese momento. Por lo que solo se giró para ver a Silver y Gold, aun cabreados.

Silver estaba a punto de golpear a Gold, y Gold a Silver, hasta que nuevamente, recibieron una patada en la cabeza, por parte de la temperamental Crys.

.- Hay que ir a la casa de Green, luego pueden pelearse si quieren.

.- ¡A mi casa! ¿¡Por qué siempre es en mi casa!?- Gritaba Green al escuchar su conversación.

Al girarse, los tres vieron a Green con unas ojeras tan grandes como un Zigzagoon, su piel estaba pálida y grasienta, olía como el demonio, y tenía su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre.

.- ¡Dame un solo maldito respiro!- Les dijo alterado a los tres.

.- He estado metido en el gimnasio sin bañarme, peleando con el primer entrenador con las esperanzas de ganar la Liga de Navidad, y yo soy el único que se las tiene que romper. Quiero descansar en mi casa, sin ninguna fiesta, ni gritos, chillidos, golpes, o cualquier estupidez que a ustedes tres, trio de animales, ¡Se les ocurra!

Fue entonces cuando Red saco a su Venusaur y con un ataque de somnífero, calmara a la bestia de ojos verdes.

.- Ya es hora Bella durmiente.- Dijo Red tomando a su amigo de la chaqueta y llevándoselo a su casa.

Gold, Silver y Crystal, estaban atónitos, confundidos, asustados y anonadados por el comportamiento de su Senpai, pero de igual manera lo siguieron.

Al caminar, todos notaron una sonrisa en Gold, ¿Por qué seria? Si hace unos minutos estaba peleando ferozmente con Silver.

A Silver… Le daba igual.

A Crys, no. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene cuando se acercaba a una chica a coquetearle, o a pedirle su número de teléfono. Crys estaba en llamas.

Al llegar a la casa, Gold se apresuró a tocar la puerta, pero Red de un golpe estilo Jackie chan, lo detuvo.

Red toco la puerta:

.- ¡Traigo paquete!- Grito al otro lado de la puerta.

.- ¿De qué procedencia?- Escucharon hablar a Daisy.

.- ¡Familiar!- Grito Red.

Daisy risueña abrió la puerta.

.- Otra vez… - Red asintió, y entro a la casa. Daisy con las manos, invito a pasar a todos.

Red acostó… no, más bien, tiro el cadáver dormido de Green a su cama y se fue a ver la tele en el sillón.

Gold aprovecho su oportunidad.

.- Tan solo falta que su príncipe BLUE, venga rescatarlo con un beso del verdadero amor…- Dijo con voz de melodrama, sarcasmo, algo amanerado nada más para molestar a Silver.

Este salto a su espalda, como un Ariados escalo hasta la nuca de Gold, y le empezó a arrancar pelo de su cabeza. Algo lo detuvo, y eso fue Daisy, que lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, haciendo sonrojar a Silver.

.- ¿Quien este niño?- pregunto Daisy.- Él es Silver, no sabemos por qué se encogió, por eso le pediríamos ayuda a Green-senpai…

Daisy quedo muy sorprendida, y Crys se acercó a explicarle, Gold, la observaba mientras explicaba a fondo lo que pasaba, y se dio cuenta de algo. Abrio sus ojos de par en par, y tomo a Crys de los hombros. Esta sonrojada:

.- ¡¿Qué diablos haces!?- Le exigió Crys.

.- Párate derecha.- Le ordeno Gold. Crys lo hizo, y Gold muy asustado, comprobó lo que temía.

.- Crys… También te has encogido…- Los ojos de Crys se dilataron y sus ojos perdieron color, ahora que lo decía, hace unos días, le llegaba a la nariz de Gold, y ahora, le llegaba a su mentón.

.- ¡¿Pero cómo?!- Grito asustada. Gold con todas las palabras posibles la intento calmar, junto a Yellow, Daisy y Silver, Red no, él estaba viendo la tele.

.- ¡¿Que mierda pasa en mi casa ahora!?- Grito Green de su sueño.

Se paró, e hizo temblar el piso.

.- ¿¡Cual es el mald….?!- No logro terminar la frase, ya que…. Vio al Silver pequeño, y de inmediato noto que Crys estaba más baja.

Ahora si… Ya era mucho en el día de Green, se paró derecho, los miro a los tres con sus feroces ojos verdes, y gruño un poco.

.- ¡¿A QUE DIABLOS SE METIERON AHORA!? ¡Trio de imbéciles!- Les grito, resonando su grito en todo Kanto, Jotho y parte de Hoenn.

.- ¡¿Por qué ese niñato emo se encogió!?- Les grito a los tres.

.- No lo sabemos.

.- ¡Nadie puede ser así de pequeño en sus 16 años!

.- En realidad… A los 16 tú eras bastante chaparro, Green.- le dijo Red, pero Green le lanzo un plato en la cabeza.

.- ¿Te quieres calmar, Green?- Le reprochaba Daisy tomándolo en la oreja.

Green se sentó en el sofá, respiro hondo y masajeo su cabeza para quitar el estrés de la cabeza.

.- ¿Díganme que ocurrió?- Les dijo con una tranquilidad que no se hallaba ni en la misma voz de Arceus, que hizo que la casa se calmase en un silencio sepulcral, y en una tranquilidad que hacia daba sueño.

Silver nada más, desvió su mirada molesto, y Gold se vio obligado a hablar.

.- Vera, Silver… Se encogió y no sabemos por qué…- Le dijo Gold tranquilo.

Green, volvió a respirar hondo, y miro a Crys y a Sikver.

.- Puedo ver que tú también te encogiste, ¿verdad Crystal?- Ella asintió débilmente.- ¿Y tú?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a Silver.

Silver no dijo nada, solo se le quedo observando por un buen rato, sin decir una palabra, lo que apenas era audible era su respiración, algo pesada por el ambiente de invierno de afuera.

.- Veo que no quieres hablar… ¿No quieres volver a tu tamaño?- Silver asintió.

Otra vez respiro hondo.

.- Entonces no hay nada que hacer contigo…- Dijo levantándose de su sillon. Todos se le quedaron observando algo molesto, y otros confundidos.

.- ¿¡Lo dejaras así!? ¿¡Nada que hacer!?- Le grito Gold.

.- Si él no quiere volver a su estado normal, debemos respetar su decisión…- Le dijo tranquilo.- Debemos preocuparnos por Crystal ahora.- Dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

.- Bien, síganme ustedes dos.- Les dijo a Gold y a Crystal. Ellos le siguieron, y Silver se quedó con Red, Yellow y Daisy, hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Green los invito a sentarse en la mesa del comedor, y poso su mentón en sus manos cruzadas, y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

.- ¿Han ido algún lugar expuesto por radiación?- Les pregunto. Ladearon la cabeza y no respondieron.

.- ¿Te ha llegado un ataque en alguna batalla con tus Pokémon?- Ladearon la cabeza nuevamente.

Green iba hacer una última pregunta, pero se la callo. Gold noto esto:

.- ¿Que iba a preguntar?

.- Nada, es una tontería.

.- Vamos dígame, podría ser importante…- Le dijo Gold.

Green suspiro.

.- ¿Has tenido algún contacto con un ser sobrenatural, que te haya maldecido de alguna manera?- Le dijo algo avergonzado por lo que dijo.

Los ojos de Gold y Crys se pusieron de color oscuro, empezaron a recordar todo lo que había pasado durante estos días.

.- ¡Mismagius!- Grito Crys, atrayendo la atención de los demás, menos la de Silver.- Nos encargaron una misión de buscar una piedra muy rara, llamada "Piedra Noche", y la pudimos encontrar en Ciudad Iris, en la Torre Quemada. Y cuando entramos…- Crys se detuvo y empezó a recordar. Luego miro a Gold de una manera amenazadora.

.- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Le dijo tomándolo de su camisa.- ¡Si no hubieras sido grosero con ella; nada de esto hubiera pasado!- Le grito. Gold pedía de una y mil maneras el perdón a Crys hasta que Silver lo interrumpió.

.- No lo castigues Crys…- Le dijo Silver tomando una taza de té caliente.- Este es el mejor favor que alguien haya hecho por mi…- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero no con una de agradecimiento, sino con una de superioridad en todas las letras de la palabra.

Miro de reojo a Gold, y le sonrió por sobre su hombro. Gold se liberó del agarre de Crys.

.- ¿¡Tienes la soberana idea de lo que está pasando?!- Le dijo tomándolo de la chaqueta.

.- Lo estoy, estoy en frente de una oportunidad.- Le dijo con otra vez esa maldita sonrisa.

Gold, apretó su mano con fuerza. Silver pudo percibir eso, y volvió a sonreir.

Fue en ese momento, en el cual, Silver, sintió algo extraño, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba y ese calor se expandía a todo su cuerpo, y hasta llegar a sus huesos.

Silver sintió como su carne y huesos se derretían, el dolor era intenso.

Silver no pudo aguantar el dolor a su cuerpo dio un grito desgarrador, que podía casi trizar una ventana de la casa. Gold del espanto lo soltó, y lo dejo caer, lo que hizo que el dolor fuera en aumento.

Dio otro grito más, Red, Yellow y Daisy, se acercaron a él, Gold no lo había tocado en ningún momento por lo que tenía que ser otra cosa.

.- ¡Silver!, ¿¡Silver que te pasa!?- gritaba Yellow.

Silver no contesto.

Algo dejo boquiabiertos a todos, una esfera de energía empezaba a formarse en el pecho de Silver, y esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, fue cuando la esfera se convirtió en un aura, fue cuando el muchacho de ojos plateados dio el grito más grande de toda su vida.

Silver apretaba su cabeza en busca de refugio de su dolor, y al final, tan rápido como llego, se fue…

Silver se desmallo, en los brazos de Daisy.

.- S-s-se…- Tartamudeaba Red. Todo el mundo lo miraba en busca de terminar aquellas palabras que parecían ser importantes.- Encogió…- Termino finalmente.

Su ropa le quedaba mucho más grande, y su rostro se infantilizo considerablemente. Daisy lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acostó en su cama. Cerró la puerta.

Green los miraba con algo de inquietud.

.- ¿M-me estás diciendo que durante todo este tiempo, no se encogió de repente, sino que de a poco?- Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

Asintieron.

Green abrió sus ojos con horror, y busco en todos los libros de la casa, y leyó con rapidez todos y cada uno de ellos, en busca de información sobre el enigmático Pokémon de color morado.

.- ¿Qué hace senpai?- Le pregunto Gold.

Green no contesto, solo estaba concentrado en buscar, quien sabe que cosa en su libro.

.- ¡Green!- Grito Red.

.- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Le respondió.

.- ¿¡Por qué te pusiste histérico de repente?!

.- Red, estamos en frente a una situación que podría tener un oscuro maligno y terrorífico desenlace.- Le dijo Green.

.- En palabras simples…-

.- ¡Si no hacemos algo Silver morirá!- Le grito Green

.- ¡Pero si está más joven que nunca!- Le respondió Red

.- Si su encogimiento, no se detiene, Silver podría morir como vino al mundo.

.- ¿Cómo?- Le dijo Red.

.- Siendo un feto…- Le dijo con una amarga cara en su rostro.

.- ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido!

Blue abrió la puerta de repente.

.- ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!?- Grito Blue.- Oí a Silver gritar cuando volvía de la tienda para recoger algo olvidado… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Todo el mundo callo.

.- ¿Por qué Silver esta así de pequeño?- Les pregunto algo ya asustada, más que nada se dirigió a Green.

.- Silver fue maldecido por un Pokémon fantasma, y esto provoco que se encogiera, si no hacemos algo rápido… el morirá como vino al mundo, se convertirá en un feto subdesarrollado y no podremos hacer nada para ese entonces.- Le confeso Green.

.- ¡Tiene que haber una forma!- Le grito Blue desesperada, tomándolo de los hombros.

.- ¡Blue, hago lo mejor que puedo!- Le dijo tomándola de sus codos, intentando tranquilizarla, ella solo estaba cabizbaja.

.- ¿Dónde está…?- Le pregunto.

Green apunto a el cuarto de su hermana, y Blue corrió hasta el, y se acercó a la cama donde Silver estaba recostado.

.- Su cuerpo aun esta rígido…- Le comento Daisy.

Blue solo tomo su mano, y le susurraba, "Todo irá bien…".

Esa, sin duda fue la tarde más larga de todas… Revisaron cada libro de la casa, cada revista, y a cada habitante de Ciudad Verde y nada. Los Pokémon fantasmas son el tipo más misterioso de todos.

Todo el mundo estaba agotado, no sabían que hacer, Blue solo estaba con sus manos en la cabeza tomándosela con fuerza y negando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Red, estaba al lado de la biblioteca más grande, y de ella, le había caído un libro en la cabeza, lo ojeo un poco, y vio una idea en su mente.

Tomo de la mano a Yellow, y salieron de la casa.

.- ¡A dónde vas Red!- Le pregunto Green.

.- A Pueblo Lavanda, a ver al Sr. Fuji, él debe saber todo, me llevare a Yellow, es experta en la comunicación con Pokémon.- Les dijo, sujetando a Yellow, mientras estaba en Aero. Y finalmente, volaron hasta Pueblo Lavanda.

Blue se sentía impotente, no sabía qué hacer, todos sus recuerdos la tenían bloqueada. Estaba asustada. Solo salió corriendo de la casa.

Green no pudo detenerla.

Gold fue a verlo acostado en la cama, y se puso su gorra, y saco a su Togekiss.

.- ¿A dónde vas tú?- Le pregunto Crys.

.- A arreglar lo que he hecho, y revertir lo de mí mejor amigo.

Sin poder decir palabra alguna, salto en su Togekiss, y voló hacia Ciudad Iris.

* * *

Monito: ¡Aburridooooooooooooooooooooo!

Yo: Se le llama Climax, te lo presento.

Monito: Estuvo aburrido, nada de diversion o le pusiste muy poca.

Yo: Esperate, porque la conclusión esta a la vuelta de la esquina...


End file.
